Batty
by S.Ann Smith
Summary: Chloe, Lex, Halloween, what more could you ask for? Chlex, one shot, HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my computer, and possibly my brain... no wait... that was infested with rabbits with machine guns... uh... so yeah.. own nothing.. what you thought i did? Poor child. you need to take a nap.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: holiday ficlet

Summary: Chloe, Lex, Halloween, what more do you want? (1/1)

Pairing: Chlex.

Spoilers: Post-Transference

Batty

'What is it about Halloween that drives everybody batty?' The words wrote themselves, it was like she didn't have control over her fingers. She quickly backspaced the last word and replaced 'batty' with 'crazy', and continued on her rant.

"I liked 'batty' better." A concise voice said from over her shoulder.

"Do you always sneak up behind people, or am I just special?" She asked turning to face the voice with a smile.

"I see you're deciphering the mysteries of Jack-o-lanterns and costumes."

"Nope, just trying to understand the concept of passing out numerous candies to completely random strangers.

"Did little Chloe had a bad Hallowe'en experience?" Lex asked taking the seat across from her.

"Horrifying." She rolled her eyes as she watched him sit in the dark red chair. "What are you doing here on Hallows Eve, and what are you drinking?" She asked trying to sneak a peek into his green coffee mug.

"Coffee." Lex stated simply before taking a sip of said drink.

"How exciting of you." She said before taking a sip of her own latte. "What brings you to my little corner of the Talon?"

"Your little corner of the Talon, don't forget I do own it."

"You're a part owner." She said with a smirk. "Don't forget that Martha owns it too."

"That's kind of harsh of you Sullivan, I mean honestly. You couldn't take a jab any lower." He said leaning back in his chair, a smirk proudly resting on his face.

"Oh yes, because that's such a low blow." She again, rolled her eyes.

"So why are you here anyway?" Lex asked crossing his legs.

"I asked you first." She said smirking back at him.

"My question is more relevant."

"What are you seven?" She countered

"Do you want me to be?" His eyebrow rose up at her. Chloe laughed.

"I - uh - had to get away from Clark." She said into her latte.

"Are you talking to me, or your drink?"

Chloe's head shot up and she smiled back at him. "I'm sorry Lex. You shouldn't be in the middle of Clark and mine's arguments. Trust me, I'm smack dab in the middle of them, and it's not a pretty picture." She said avoiding his prying eyes.

"What are you fighting about now?" He asked, amusement lining his voice.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Lex." She said before grabbing her purse. She needed to avoid Lex's eyes and the most reasonable way to do such was to look for her chap-stick.

"I see how it is all of my business, Ms. Sullivan." He said, his voice dropping an octave.

"Well it's not. And why aren't you hosting some big elaborate All Hallows Eve party right now?"

"Chloe Sullivan, queen of the segue. I did the party thing last year. I need a change of pace."

"Lex Luthor king of the anti-social billionaires." She said mimicking his tone.

"We make quite a royal couple, don't you think?" He asked a smirk resting happily on his face. Chloe just smirked back, before returning a muttered "Touche" in his general direction. Her eyes were now resting on the rim of his coffee cup.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause before an audible , "Liar," was heard from the blonde.

"Why am I a liar?"

"There are so many ways that I can answer that question, Luthor. But for now, we're just going to rest with the 'that-is-so-not-coffee' label for now." She smirked at him. She now knew his secret.

"Then what is it?" He asked leaning back into his chair into a more comfortable position.

"It's tea."

"I do not drink tea." He shot back, a little loud for his liking, but she just made him want to - he wasn't quite sure what she made him want to do, but he was sure it was either pleasurable or painful. Both of which were looking mighty appealing at this moment.

"Then what is that?" She asked her smirk widening into an all out grin.

"Read my lips Sullivan, 'Coff-ee'."

"Read my lips, Luthor, 'Te-ee'."

"You've seriously gone off the deep end Sullivan. Are you caffine deprived, because unless my taste-buds are insane, this is very, very weak coffee."

"If it isn't coffee, then you'll let me have a sip." She was still grinning at him, he knew that he had no other choice, but to relent, and let her taste the vile drink for herself, since she was testing his manly-coffee-drinking-hood.

"Be my guest. I assure you that it is indeed coffee."

"Sure, sure." She reached across the orange table cloth to take his cup. Taking a careful sip, incase he had decided to poison her with some wicked step-Luthor potion. She made a face as soon as the vile liquid touched her mouth. "What the hell is that?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. It was a recipe that Lana brought back with her from Paris."

Chloe candidly rolled her eyes. "Well that explains everything." She said taking a sip of her own coffee.

"So what is the darling Chloe Sullivan doing tonight, seeing as it is Hallowe'en."

"I'm going to go home, sit in front of the television and watch horror movies."

"Any classics?"

"Like what, silent films?" She laughed.

"I meant like movies of Hitchcockian proportions."

"Well I do have 'Psycho'."

"I have a plan."

"Oh god. A plan? Does it involve world domination, because if that's the case, I'm game." She smiled.

"It involves my home theatre system, and as much candy as you can eat." The words he spoke went right to her sweet tooth.

"Mmmmmm. Even 'Tootsie Rolls'?"

"They're my favourite." He said smirking.

"Then it's a plan." She said, "But I have to phone my dad to let him in on the scheme."

"Sounds good." Lex said. "I'll meet you at the mansion, little miss Batty." Lex paused to look at her, before turning to leave

Chloe smiled. "If anybody's driving anybody batty, it's you Mr. Luthor."

"Please, call me Batty." He said, over his shoulder.

That man would seriously drive her batty.

fin.


End file.
